


Even Geniuses Need To Eat

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: Fluffy Sherlock and Greg





	

Greg sighed staring around Sherlock’s apartment. A younger officer would have assumed that the place had been ransacked and the gun marks on the door would have caused them to ring straight for the police but Greg knew that Sherlock was bored which was almost as scary as the first option. He rubbed the back of his neck and then wondered what had caused Sherlock’s sudden bout of melodrama. Things appeared to have calmed down since John Watson had moved in though Sherlock had insisted that they keep a professional relationship while in his apartment and in front of Watson. 

It had caused a flare of jealousy inside him but he had pushed it away, telling himself that it was simply down to Sherlock not knowing how to explain to what was quite possibly his only friend that he was homosexual and dating a man that was…More mature in years. Even in this more forgiving age it was possible that an ex-army doctor might find the idea a bit squeamish. Not seeing any signs of Sherlock in his normal place he headed to the bedroom. 

“Sherlock…You in here?” He called pushing open the door to Sherlock’s bedroom and as he had expected he found his lover laid in bed wrapped in a sheet. As always, the bedroom was the picture of OCD perfection. Nothing, not even the picture, was out of place and Greg found his way to the bed and sat on the edge. The younger man’s head was on the pillow and his eyes were closed tightly but Greg could tell that he wasn’t asleep. He had lain beside a sleeping Sherlock mean times and knew that he was never that still or with the bed sheets that tight around him. “Sherlock…Why are we pouting?”

“…Have you got me a case?” Sherlock allowed one eye to open and Greg had to wonder at how somebody so perpetually arrogant and annoying could be so cute more so with the curl that had fallen over his eye. He reached out and lightly brushed away the lock of hair. Sherlock’s other eye opened and he wriggled like a worm to get away from him a glare on his face. 

“…John, isn’t here…” Greg pointed out and Sherlock frowned sitting up with the sheet over his head looking rather like ET which was appropriate given that he had about as much emotion as an alien. The younger man’s eyes narrowed sharply as he said sarcastically;

“…And? The sky is still blue…Do you have a case or not?” 

“No…No case, day off, thought that I would come and see you…” Greg had told himself on the way over that it was a good idea. That Sherlock might even be happy to see him but he had forgotten that Sherlock was an alien. The younger man looked a little doubtful but allowed the sheet to fall so that it was just wrapped around his shoulders. “Have you showered today? Your hair looks greasy…And when was the last time that you ate something?”

“…Yesterday…John ordered Chinese…Or was that the day before…? I don’t remember we were on a case until yesterday…” Sherlock shrugged and slowly and dramatically Greg rolled his eyes wondering how anyone could delete the fact that they needed to eat. 

“Yes, I know, I heard all about it…Congratulations…That was a toughie…” Greg said knowing that the case of the glass doll had had his colleague at the yard stumped it was why he had suggested that they contact Sherlock. It hadn’t gone down well, mostly because Donovan and Anderson had stepped up their smear campaign recently. Since Watson had moved in really but at the end of the day it had been a good outcome. Sherlock shot him a look which Greg had long since figured meant that he thought he was an idiot and he kept him around like somebody kept an old sweater. 

“Not really I knew within five minutes that there were only two possible perpetrators of the crime…Even you would have gotten there in the end…” 

“Ta’ very much, I’m sure…” Greg said with a smile knowing better than to let the little barbs hurt him. Sherlock thought that anyone that wasn’t his brother was an idiot and in their case, they were probably right. “But already you’re bored…” 

“Of course, I’m bored…That was yesterday, old news…Today there isn’t anything above a 3…And John is on one of those things that he does…” Sherlock waved a hand and Greg nodded a little remembering that he might have overheard the Doctor talking on his phone about a date which was why he had thought to come around in the first place. 

“A date? Yeah, he told me that you were starting to sulk about those…Come on…Put on a pair of pants and I’ll go and make you something to eat, even geniuses need to eat…” 

“You…Cook?” Sherlock asked looking him over a few times and Greg felt the need to straighten his back and defend his manly honour by saying brightly;

“I’m not exactly Jamie Oliver but I can rustle up some eggs and open a tin of beans Sherlock…” 

“…Jamie Oliver?” Sherlock’s head twisted from side to side like an inquisitive puppy and Greg couldn’t resist the urge to ruffle the curls and he was glad that this time Sherlock didn’t move away from him. Greg gave a smile and then moved forward allowing his lips to ghost against his lover’s before answering the question as he got up from the bed. 

“He’s a chief…But it doesn’t matter…Beans on toast it is…” He said heading out of Sherlock’s bedroom and down the hall. He pulled open the fridge and tried his best not to give a high-pitched scream when he saw what was clearly a human brain and eyes staring back at him. His stomach churned and slammed the door closed again. It was one of the many joys of Sherlock that he had come to expect and he was mad glad that he hadn’t been the one that had been given the pleasure of being Sherlock’s roommate. “…Sherlock…As well as pants I think you might wanna put some trousers on and a shirt…” 

“Why?” Sherlock called back and Greg tried his best not to picture the brain but it was somewhat impossible when he couldn’t quite get rid of the memory of the smell. 

“Because I’ve decided that we should probably go out to eat…” 

“Ah you found my brain?” 

“And the eyes…” Greg added the pair of half decayed eyes flashing before his eyes quite swiftly and Sherlock mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like;

“I was running an experiment…I have written permission for them…In case you were wondering…” 

“I wasn’t, but I’m glad…” Greg muttered his fingers moving through his salt and pepper hair as he listened to the sound of Sherlock getting ready. He was surprised that the detective hadn’t argued with him but then again, he recalled slowly, he rarely did when John wasn’t there. Sherlock came out, dressed in much the same style that he normally wore but Greg noticed that his trousers were a shade lighter than he normally wore and the purple shirt was the one that he had brought him last year. It had been an indulgence; the shirt had cost him more than one of his on suits but he had noticed that the colour brought out Sherlock’s eyes. 

“You’re staring…Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I was just admiring you…” Greg said regretting his choice of sentimental words as soon as they were hanging in the air but Sherlock didn’t seem to mind, or at the very least he didn’t say anything about it merely grunted;

“…You do that a lot…” 

“…I rather thought I was allowed…One of those privileges that come with fucking someone I’m afraid…” 

“You’re not fucking me right now…” 

“Not yet…And not here for a while…” Greg shuddered as the brain and eyes popped up into his mind again. There were days when he worried that Donovan might be right. That one day Sherlock wouldn’t be happy just turning up at a crime scene but then he tended to squash it down knowing that no matter what he called himself Sherlock was not a high functioning Sociopath. He’d read up on them in the first couple of months since meeting Sherlock and he had realised that although he didn’t know how to process emotions he did have them. That was becoming more and more apparent the more that Sherlock spent time with John Watson. He should be envious that some other bloke had started to chip away at Sherlock’s hardened exterior but as it was he was prepared to allow it. “…Not even a porn star would be able to get it up after that in the fridge…” 

“…And this is why you and I would never have worked as roommates…A week after finding dismembered body parts you would have grown tired…” Sherlock voice was normal but there was a tightness that Greg had come to know meant that he was worried. Greg pulled a little face but then grabbed the consulting detective around the back of the neck and pulled him forward so their noses were touching. 

“…Perhaps or maybe I would have asked you rather respectfully if you would keep that kind of thing in a separate fridge…” 

“Too tiresome…” Sherlock grumbled but he was smiling again his nervousness pushed away by his words and Greg allowed himself the luxury of ruffling the curls again before kissing his lover once and then twice. “We should go if you want to feed me…John’s dates rarely last longer than three hours…” 

“Come on then sunshine…”

**Author's Note:**

> Um…This really wasn’t planned so I’m not entirely sure that there was a plot…Just an excuse for Sherlock/Lestrade fluff…Hmm…I hope that this is okay ^_^


End file.
